


Jealousy

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Set in 3x10 The New NeverlandEmma's thoughts when she sees Tink and Killian together. She's totally not jealous. Or is she?





	Jealousy

Emma's POV

Earlier I was on the beach and thought about my mess of a love life. If you can even call it that since I'm not really in love with anyone.

But then David arrived since he and Mary Margaret realized, that I wasn't on my 'date' with Neal. 

They both think, that I should give him another chance, but they don't know the whole story. They think he just left me and Henry. I never told them about the prison part and I don't intend to do so. 

After talking a while David convinced me to go to Granny's...to Neal. There we are right now. Precisely in front of Granny's. I get out of my dads car and I instantly hear a scream. 

Great. Another crisis. 

Then Hook and Tink come running out of Granny's back entrance. 

Emma: "What the hell was that?!"

Killian: "We had the same question." 

Just then I realize, that Hook and Tink left Granny's at exactly the same time. Were they together there? On purpose? Is there a reason they weren't in the actual diner, but in the back?

I know that I shouldn't care, but I kinda do. I also can't really figure out why it hurts so much to see them together. 

Are they together?

Then it hits me...I know why this makes me so angry. I'm not jealous. He really did hurt me. 

In Neverland he promised to wait for me and to fight for my heart. Recently he told Neal, that he's going to back off. I didn't believe him though. But now this? What happened? Did he gave up on me that easily?

I need to know what's happening, so I decide to confront them about it. I wouldn't do this, if I weren't desperate for answers. It's not like I'm jealous. I'm Emma Swan and I'm not a jealous person. 

Emma: "Wait...were you two...?"

I know it's not my business, but I just have to know if I was wrong about him. He seemed so genuine when he said he's going to win my heart. But maybe I was a fool to believe him a bit. 

Maybe I shouldn't have said this though. It's really not my business. It's not like we're together. He can do whatever he wants...with anyone. 

I shouldn't be this shocked after all. He's a pirate. And I'm not jealous anyway. 

Tink: "No!"

Killian: "Perhaps..."

They say it at exactly the same time. The fairy glares at him for it, so who should I trust? Maybe he just wants me to think there's something between them to Neal's me jealous. 

If that's his goal he won't succeed. Not ever. 

I would never be jealous because of him. I don't even like him. Our kiss might have been...okay, but it surely won't happen ever again. Would it?

Who am I kidding anyway? I know well enough, that that kiss wasn't just okay. It was mind-blowing and amazing. 

No! Why do I even think about all this? I shouldn't waste any more thoughts on Hook. He helped me save me my son from Pan. That's the only reason why I'm thinking of him. Right?

He's my friend after all. 

Or do I like him more than that since I can't stop thinking about the pirate?

No. I don't like him. He's just a friend. If he even is a friend at all. Maybe we're just two people who know each other. 

He probably doesn't like me either. He flirts with everyone, so why should I feel special? He pretends to live everyone. I should get over it. 

We're never going to be together anyway. We don't love each other. And we never will. We just have similar pasts. 

And how the hell did my mind end up thinking about love between me and Hook. 

Oh god. I'm screwed if I can't stop thinking about this. 

Bloddy hell I hate this pirate and what he's doing to me.


End file.
